Live for the Moment
by bowtiewearingowl
Summary: Kurt is waiting for his boyfriend to propose when he receives a mysterious text warning him to get out of that relationship. Fast. He then find out he is getting dating advice from himself—ten years in the future.
1. Outlook Not So Good

**Media:** Fanfic  
><strong>Title:<strong> Live for the Moment  
><strong>Authors<strong>: arcofrainbows & 14thfairytale (AKA bowtiewearingowl)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None really.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>3,400+ (3,400 so far)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Some language  
><strong>AN: **This will be updated every Wednesday and is nine parts long. It will be updated on , Scarves and Coffee, and Livejournal.

**Summary:** Kurt is waiting for his boyfriend to propose when he receives a mysterious text warning him to get out of that relationship. Fast. He then find out he is getting dating advice from himself—ten years in the future. (AU)

Chapter One: Outlook Not So Good

Kurt checked his bangs in the reflection of the window of the Whole Foods near his work place. His phone vibrated in his hand and he glanced down to see a message on his screen.

**From Patrick:** _See you soon. I've got something to ask you when you get here._

He forced himself not to get his expectations too high; he'd said the exact same things before and each time it had turned out to be a complete let down. An elbow jabbed into his side and he glanced to Tina, who jerked her head towards the window. He followed her gaze and immediately knew what she was looking at.

_He_ was there, wrapping his apron strings around his waist, his ridiculously tiny waist, and getting settled at his cashier stand. Kurt knew his name already, having watched him from afar for many weeks, getting only close enough to actually read his tags. The first one read '_Hi, my name's __**Blaine**__, and I'm plum crazy about organic produce' _and the second read 'Blaine Anderson—Manager'_._ Blaine was attractive in a very proper way, with slicked down black hair and a pretty face with a strong jaw. Kurt had never gotten close enough to him to see anything else—he was too afraid to face the guy. Plus, he already had a boyfriend.

"Wanna go in and pretend to buy something so that we can meet him?" Tina asked with a grin on her lips.

For a moment there Kurt was tempted to go, then Blaine turned to smile at a woman and he felt his cheeks heat up. He loved the boy's profile, finding the strength in his jaw line incredibly attractive. As if feeling Kurt's gaze on him Blaine's head turned a little more to look over his shoulder out the window. Their eyes met, Blaine grinned at him and waved and Kurt had to force his suddenly numb hand to rise up and wave back.

Tina cleared her throat and Kurt jumped, hurrying to reply to her question, "No, um, I'm okay. Let's go or we're going to be late for work."

Tina sighed, giving him a, "Whatever." They started walking and Tina continued her story. "So, I was talking with Kegan last night and he said that they're pitching ideas in a few days about app ideas. He has no idea what to pitch though."

Kurt skillfully flipped his phone in his hand. "He should come up with an app that allows us to get dating advice from our future selves." He grumbled, glaring down at his phone which still showed Patrick's text message. He had been dating this guy for almost six months and they'd been taking it slow—so slow in fact that Kurt was going crazy. He was waiting for Patrick to bring up the question of their future for weeks, or maybe even ask move in together. But Kurt didn't want to bring it up because he didn't want to seem needy. He at least had a guy. Unlike his roommates, Santana and Quinn. Santana had a parade of men and women coming and going and Quinn was too busy to ever even think about guys.

Tina eyed him. "You know, that's actually a good idea. Can I tell him about it?"

Kurt laughed. "I didn't think it was that good of an idea but, if it turns out to work you have to let me be the first one to try it out. I can use all the dating help I can get."

"Having trouble with Patrick? He still keeping you just hanging by a string?" she asked, linking her arm with his.

Kurt quickly shook his head. "Yes, and it's driving me nuts. But he's such a good guy, maybe a little narcissistic and callous, but he likes me and he's attentive." She frowned at him but didn't say anything until they'd gotten to the studio.

They checked in at the front desk and took the elevator up to the third floor where their boss, the designer's office was. Patrick was at the desk and looked up as they came in. "Hey there. Two cuties at the same time." Patrick was shorter than Kurt with blonde hair, perfectly spiked and big green eyes that always seemed to be crinkled up in a smirk. He never failed to look like he found everything in the world amusing, especially when it came to Kurt. He leaned up to kiss Kurt softly as Kurt got a text.

**From unknown: **_Outlook not so good._

He frowned at it, vaguely waving to Tina as she wandered down the hall towards the studio. What the hell did that mean, outlook not so good?

"-urt, are you listening to me?" Patrick asked and Kurt's attention snapped back to him.

"Huh?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to do dinner tonight and then maybe come to my house?" He lifted an eyebrow and smirked at Kurt. Kurt felt his cheeks heat up and in his hand his phone buzzed. Another message from unknown:

_**From unknown: **__Don't. Do. It._

"Kurt!" Patrick prompted.

Kurt looked back up and floundered for words, suddenly feeling a cold clench in his chest, which was silly. Maybe tonight was the night. "Um, Yeah. Definitely." Before he could give himself more chances to sound too eager he ran after Tina and slipped into the meeting as their boss started talking.

As the meeting droned on the text from earlier nagged at his mind and he pulled out his phone and texted back,

**To unknown: **_Who is this?_

**From unknown: **_I'm you._

Then another one came through.

**From unknown: **_Ten years in the future._

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the screen, frowning. _Bullshit._ He thought, tucking his phone away into his pocket and settling in for the rest of the meeting. He forgot about the messages for the rest of the day, getting lost in work until Patrick caught him as he was getting ready to leave. "You still up for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah." Kurt replied quickly. "I'm just going home to change. Want me to meet you?"

Patrick nodded. "Take a taxi to 'Blue'. I have reservations under my name."

"How'd you know that I was going to say yes?" Kurt asked, leaning in and smirking slightly.

Patrick curled his fingers under Kurt's jaw. "Would you really say no?"

Kurt and Tina left quickly after that, her chatting all the while. He got lost in his thoughts, lips turned down in a soft frown. Tina said goodbye to him at the door to his apartment and started back to her own house that she shared with Kegan. Inside the apartment Quinn was curled up on the couch, her feet tucked under the skirt of her flowery dress. She had papers from her students in her hand, glaring at them as if giving them a mean look would magically make them into 'A' grade papers.

"Rough day at work?" Kurt asked, glancing to the glass of wine settled on the coffee table.

"I don't know why I ever became a teacher." She sighed, letting her head fall back against the pillows of the couch. "How was your day?"

"Okay for the most part. I kept getting these weird messages from an unknown number-"

"You can block numbers? Really, I wish I'd known that." Quinn muttered, glaring at her own phone.

"-and Patrick asked me to dinner then over to his house." Kurt told her, continuing to talk over her comment.

Quinn's lips turned down slightly, "You're going over to Patrick's tonight?"

"Yeah." Kurt replied tentatively. "Is there something wrong with that?"

She shook her head back and forth quickly. "No. Not at all. Maybe he'll even ask you finally. I'm sure you'll have a great time tonight." Santana came around the corner, slinking along in her little red dress, holding her own glass of wine—although for her it wasn't that odd to have alcohol in hand.

"Who's going to have a great time tonight?" She asked, settling on the arm of a chair and crossing her legs.

"Kurt. He's going over to Patrick's tonight." Quinn supplied, setting her papers aside in favor of her wine.

Santana's eyebrows flew up. "Fancypants is getting married? Well now, we have to find you the perfect outfit."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the girl. "You forget that I work in fashion too. I know how to pick the perfect outfit." He strolled off to his room with his chin held high. Both girls followed him intently and then proceeded to give him helpful hints as he tore his wardrobe apart.

Santana paraded around in her dress, checking her legs in the mirrors and measuring how well specific heels affected her hotness factor. Quinn sat on the bed, toying with her phone until Santana bit out at her, "What _are_ you doing?"

"Kurt got a message from an unknown number. I didn't know you could block numbers."

"You can't." Santana shot back before turning to Kurt who was trying on a very nice pair of tight jeans that once had been christened the 'sex jeans' during college and a black button shirt, "Was it at least a dirty text?"

"No, nothing like that." Kurt sneered back, tugging off his shirt. "Some stupid prank message." He turned towards Santana and gestured to her dress with his index finger as he backed into his closet. "What do you have going on tonight? That's not your usual barhopping style."

Santana flopped down onto a chair and stretched out her legs to rest on the auto-man. "I am going to a party with some of the models from work. It basically a shitty networking thing. The only good thing is that there is an open bar and I will most likely get laid."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the other girl, "Don't you ever get tired of one night stands?"

"Don't you ever get tired of not getting any?" Santana parried back. Quinn's shoulders straightened and she moved towards Santana as if she were going to attack.

Kurt emerged in time to stop the girls. "Ladies! No cat fights! I'm having a crisis here." Both sets of eyes were on him immediately, looking intent and expectant. "Blue shirt or the black?" He noticed the slightly disappointed look in Quinn's expression and Santana's sudden lack of interest. That didn't exactly help with the bubbling feeling of worry that was causing his chest to ache.

A few hours later he was leaving the apartment and grabbing a cab to 'Blue', which was a restaurant on the upper side of New York. Patrick never spared any expense.

Patrick was waiting at the table when Kurt arrived. He pulled out Kurt's chair for him and gave him a giant smile that Kurt got lost in. About ten minutes into their dinner a girl that knew Patrick from one of his previous jobs came up to the table. Kurt tried to listen until his phone went off again with a message from the unknown sender.

**From unknown: **_Leave the restaurant now._

Kurt glared at his phone.

**To unknown: **_Who the hell do you think you are?_

**From unknown: **_I told you, I'm you in the future._

**To unknown: **_Prove it._

**From unknown: **_Patrick's shoes don't match his belt._

Kurt glanced to Patrick and leaned to the side to surreptitiously look under the table and check the man's shoes and then his belt. Sure enough they didn't match. His head whipped around to glance at the restaurant but didn't catch anyone looking at him.

**To unknown: **_How do I know you're not in the restaurant?_

The reply was almost instantaneous.

**From unknown: **_Has the waiter tripped coming out of the back, spilling wine on that woman's white dress?_

Kurt smirked and was in the process of writing, '_no' _when the waiter burst out of the back room holding a tray of wine glasses. He stumbled over another man's foot sticking out into the aisle and fell to the ground, the glasses going flying and landing on the woman. All eyes turned towards the woman and Patrick had to suppress a small smile while Kurt felt his hands begin to shake. "I need to go to the men's room." He told Patrick and sprinted away, locking himself in a stall, looking at the newest message from unknown.

**From unknown: **_Do you believe me yet?_

**To unknown: **_Yes._ Kurt forced himself to type.

**From unknown: **_Good. Now leave and don't look back._

**To unknown: **_Why?_

**From unknown: **_Because if you don't you'll end up lonely forever._

Kurt's heart froze at those words and didn't reply immediately. These messages terrified him more than he could explain. He shoved his phone into his pocket and returned to the table. Patrick grinned up at him as he settled, "I was worried I was going to have to go and track you down in there."

Kurt waved his hand as if trying to wave away the entire situation. "I was just having drama and strange things to deal with."

Patrick tilted his head to the side. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I think." They passed dinner in simple conversation, Patrick discussing office gossip and Kurt offering new ideas that he'd had for his own future fashion line. When Patrick won the argument to pay for dinner, using the excuse that he'd asked Kurt out, he led him outside and called a taxi. They got about halfway to Patrick's house before Kurt heart began to pound. What if tonight really was the night? Patrick's arm was wrapped around his shoulders, middle finger running up and down over the cloth covering Kurt's bicep. Kurt grabbed for his phone and texted his supposed future self.

**To unknown: **_I think tonight's the night. I think Patrick's going to propose. What should I do?_

It seemed like a long shot but Kurt was desperate.

**From unknown: **_Jump out the taxi. You're safer with New York traffic than Patrick.'_

Kurt narrowed his eyes.

**To unknown: **_I'm not jumping out of a taxi. I'm wearing Ralph Lauren. Plus, don't I want him to propose?_

**From unknown: **_No. You really don't want that. Go home to Santana and Quinn, have a drink and eat cheesecake._

The taxi came to a stop and Patrick leaned forward to pay the man before slipping them out of the taxi and pulling Kurt up the stairs to his door. Without preamble Patrick tugged Kurt in and pressed him against the door, sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. Kurt melted into the kiss without thinking, wrapped his arms around Patrick's shoulders and leaned in. It wasn't until Patrick was trying to take off Kurt's shirt and pants at the same time that Kurt found his strength and pushed back.

Patrick pulled back, panting and looking very confused. "What's wrong?"

"Have you thought of our future together?"

"You're kidding right." Patrick growled, mouth tightening into a frown.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I really am serious. Have you thought about us and the future and being together. Maybe even living together?"

Patrick's eyes widened. "You're fucking kidding me, right?" He leaned back. "Listen Kurt, I like you. You're fun and awesome. I just don't see us settling down."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "You mean you don't see _you_ settling down."

With a shrug Patrick let him go. "Yeah. I don't see me settling down. You're awesome and I like you but I don't see us going farther than this."

Kurt pushed away from Patrick, grasping the doorknob. "I can't do this anymore." He replied, his hand turning the brass. "I am so sorry. I just can't." He sighed. "I am so sorry."

Patrick grabbed Kurt's arm as he tried to leave the room, immediately looking repentant. "Kurt, I didn't mean that. I just, I've never really thought of marriage it's just, I have trouble thinking about things when you're in front of me looking so very hot."

Kurt's eyes narrowed and he moved out of Patrick's grasp. "Have you even thought of us _ever _being together?"

Patrick's hand clenched and unclenched. "Kurt. C'mon. Let's not talk about this now. We can talk about it after. Let's go to bed." Kurt shook his head once and grabbed the handle to the door.

"I really do like you Patrick, but I don't want to be stuck in a relationship that's going nowhere except the bedroom for the rest of my life. Maybe we should take some time?" He paused, hopeful that the other man would say something, when he didn't Kurt slipped through and closed it tight. Before he knew it he was out on the street and in a cab heading for home.

Both girls were waiting there for him, sitting in an oddly companionable silence for the two of them. Normally he would come home to dead silence or raucous fighting. Instead they were both on the couch watching a CW TV show with frowns on their faces. Then Kurt noticed the guy sitting next to Santana, who looked murderous—and for once that look wasn't directed at Quinn.

As he came in both heads snapped to look at him, "Did he pop the question?" Santana asked and then the man next to her looked interested.

"No." Kurt said, his voice small and miserable. He was such a freak. "Who's your friend?"

Santana turned to look at the man as if she had just realized he was there. "This is… Mike?"

"Mic. Hi." The guy, Mic, offered with a lazy wave. His attention moved back to the scantily clad girl on the screen.

"Hi Mic. Why are you here?" Kurt said with a nod, not moving away from the door.

Quinn smirked at him over the back of the couch. "Mic came in with Santana and when he caught me watching '_The Vampire Diaries'_ he sat down. Apparently this is one of his _favorite_ TV shows." Santana scowled at her and then Kurt broke down. Tears began slipping down his face. "Oh, God, um, Santana?"

Santana looked over as Quinn rushed off the couch to hug him tightly and took this opportunity to pull Mic off the couch. "You gotta go." Quinn moved Kurt a little away from the door so Santana could push her guy out the door.

"So, you'll call me?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah. Right." And slammed the door in his face before whirling around to face Kurt. "So he didn't?" He shook his head. "Good. The guy was a massive douche."

"I agree with Santana." Quinn cooed. "He didn't deserve you."

"But you were all for it earlier." Kurt squeaked, feeling betrayed.

Santana scrutinized him. "That's because it's an unspoken agreement for us to encourage you even if we hate the guy. Seriously though, I would have lost what little respect I have for you if you'd actually married the sleaze." She grinned at him as he felt tears burn his eyes.

"I don't know whether to hate you both or tell you I love you," He sighed, pushing off from the door. "But right now I want nothing more than to eat a gallon of ice cream and go to sleep."

Santana and Quinn both grabbed his arms. "As much as I love that idea," Quinn started, "I know that you will hate yourself even more in the morning if you do actually do that. Instead, go to sleep and we'll cleanse in the morning."

"Cleanse?" Kurt asked tiredly.

"You'll see." Santana quipped and lead him to his room where Kurt barely managed to get his clothes changed before he fell into bed. His phone buzzed and there was another message,

**From unknown: **_I am so happy for you, for us, right now. You made the right decision. Sleep well._

**To unknown: **_Are you sure I did the right thing because I sure don't feel like I did._

**From unknown: **_Positive. Let the girls take care of you in the morning and maybe you should take a trip to Whole Foods._

**To unknown: **_Why Whole Foods?_

**From unknown: **_You know how much you love their dark chocolate covered dried mangoes. Now sleep. Don't worry about your skin routine._

Kurt scoffed at his phone but decided to take up his future self's instructions and let his eyes fall closed.

[xXx][xXx][xXx]

**Excerpt from Chapter Two-"Listen to your Girlfriends"**: Santana took the opportunity to throw her two cents in. "No, we should seriously throw all that out too. Seriously, why the fuck would anyone want to have crabs on their crotch? That's sending such a horrible message in so many ways that I'm repulsed even thinking of it. I can't believe you dated someone who actually _wore _those."

**A/N**: I am so excited to be introducing this new collaboration. Adrienne and I have been working together on it and have been having a great time with it. The idea was originally Adrienne's brain child that we took and ran with. I've been writing the chapters, going off of the ideas that she gives me. For those of you who don't know Adrienne is arcofrainbows . tumblr . com. She's amazing and hilarious and everyone should drop her a line to tell her what you think. Also, make sure to drop me a line too while you're at it stop and say hi to me too at bowtiewearingowl . tumblr . com.

And as always, don't forget to read and review!


	2. Listen to Your Girlfriends

**Media:** Fanfic  
><strong>Title:<strong> Live for the Moment  
><strong>Authors<strong>: arcofrainbows & 14thfairytale (AKA bowtiewearingowl)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None really.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>3,700+ (7,100+ so far)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Some language  
><strong>AN: **This will be updated every Wednesday and is nine parts long. It will be updated on , Scarves and Coffee, and Livejournal.

**Summary:** Kurt is about to make a big life decision when he receives a mysterious text warning him not to proceed. He then find out he is getting dating advice from himself—ten years in the future. (AU)

**Contact Us:** bowtiewearingowl . tumblr . com & arcofrainbows. tumblr .com

Chapter Two: Listen to Your Girlfriends

Kurt's dreams were filled with toothy smiles and the smell of fresh ruined moments later by loud pounding noises on his door. He didn't open his eyes until two bodies bounced onto his bed, dislodging him from his sleep. "Okay. Time to wake up." Quinn's voice said, jolting him. "We're going to cleanse."

He rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow. "No." He muttered, yelping a second later as Santana jabbed her pointy fingernail into his back. "What the fuck, Santana? That actually hurt!"

She smirked at him. "It's a loving pain and it was for your own good. It will keep you motivated long enough so that you don't dwell on your horrible break up. Now drink this."

"What is it?" He asked, sniffing the suspicious cup that she'd shoved into her hands. Quinn and Santana had similar cups in their grasps.

Santana's lips curled into a devilishly sweet smile. "It's Sue's master cleanse: water, maple syrup, lemon, cayenne pepper and a little bit of ipecac. I used to drink it three times a day for cheer practice in high school. Kept me thin all four years. You can add sand for a little extra texture but I didn't have any sand handy."

Kurt discarded the potion without preamble and picked up his phone. There was a message from future him.

**From unknown: **'_It's a brand new morning, do with it everything you can and don't forget to stop by Whole Foods.'_

"That couldn't have been healthy." Quinn muttered, sniffing the discarded drink.

**To unknown: **_'I won't forget. What is it with you and Whole Foods?'_

Santana settled between the two on Kurt's bed, "Who said anything about healthy?"

**From unknown: **_'I can't tell you that, it's a whole thing about the time-space continuum._

**To unknown: **_'Are you just using that as your excuse to not tell me things?'_

Quinn gaped at her before shaking her head, setting the drink down daintily and going to Kurt's vanity. She plucked a picture of him and Patrick off the mirror and turned back to them. "How about we focus on the more emotional side of this cleanse for the moment? Kurt, I want you to get EVERYTHING that connects you to Patrick in any way and put in the center of the room?"

**From unknown: **_'Mostly yes, but also mostly because I *really* can't tell you. Though I wish I could, it would make our lives so much easier._

Kurt tore his phone away from his screen, wide-eyed. "But, why?"

"Because I said so. Now march or I will start treating you like my students when they refuse to wash their hands and I will do it for you." Quinn replied testily, setting her fists on her hips and looking incredibly 'teacherly' all of a sudden. Kurt thought about disagreeing for a moment until finally he realized that he wouldn't be able to win no matter what and slowly got out of bed. Quinn then supervised as he picked up various items and tossed them onto the ever growing pile while Santana sat on the bed, sipping her odious cleanse juice. At one point Quinn got tired of her sitting around and told her to go and draw Kurt a bath. The girl grumbled but got up and only came back when it was full.

Quinn grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and directed him to the bathroom, telling him to strip and call them when he was in the water. He did as he was told and slipped into the warm liquid, sighing at how nice it felt. "I'm in!" He called and both girls sauntered in. He attributed it to the strength of their strange friendship that he was okay with them being in the bathroom with him while he was completely naked under the water. When they first moved in together Kurt was certain they would never have gotten to this point.

The blonde girl dumped Kurt's stuff onto the floor and dragged the trash can towards her while Santana lounged on the counter of the sink with her legs swaying delicately a few inches off the floor. Kurt watched as Quinn picked up things and held them for him to look at. "Okay, what are these?" She held up a bundle of movie ticket stubs.

"They're from all the movies that Patrick and I saw together." Kurt replied, feeling his eyes burn a little from the tears beginning to build. Quinn frowned and then tossed them out before picking up a little stuffed rabbit.

"This does not look like your style." She sneered, her lip curling up a little at the garishly pink thing.

Kurt sighed at the sight of it. "It was a present from Patrick for our first week anniversary." Without even questioning it Quinn tossed it out. "Why are you doing this?" Kurt groaned, running his soapy fingers through his hair.

"Because, it's the small things that make it even harder to let go, and I know how bad you are about keeping inconsequential things. I'm surprised you're not a hoarder ye-what in the world are _these_?" She was holding up a pair of boxers with cute little crabs on them, dangling them by the elastic from her middle fingers with a disgusted look on her face.

Kurt's eyes softened. "Those are his boxers. They're from the night he stayed over a week ago. He left them after his shower."

"And you kept them?" Quinn asked, sounding scandalized as she tossed them across the room. "We'll put those in a box to give back to Patrick later."

Santana took the opportunity to throw her two cents in. "No, we should seriously throw all that out too. Seriously, why the fuck would anyone want to have crabs on their crotch? That's sending such a horrible message in so many ways that I'm repulsed even thinking of it. I can't believe you dated someone who actually _wore _those."

Kurt pouted and shrugged his shoulders. "Nobody's perfect."

Quinn stared at him. "Okay. Getting away from the crab boxers let's continue our purge." For the next twenty minutes Quinn continued to methodically throw out Patrick's things, causing Kurt to feel a incredibly distressed. When they finished Quinn took the trash can and the group of things that he needed to give back to Patrick and left the room, calling over her shoulder. "Get dressed in something comfortable. We're going to go to Whole Foods and buy some munchies for the evening." Santana winked at him and hopped off the counter, following Quinn outside.

Kurt tiredly got out of the tub and toweled down before slipping off into his room. He managed to get a pair of jeans on (because there was no way in hell he was wearing sweats, no matter how bad he was feeling) and shirt with no straps or holes or color. One look in his vanity mirror though, reminded him of how pathetic he really was and he collapsed onto his bed.

The girls found him there, face smushed into the mattress and feet hanging off the edge. Apparently this was the time for dire tactics. Kurt heard Santana's heels clicking along the hard wood floor and then his closet door sliding open before she spoke. "If you don't get up in the next five seconds bubble butt, I'm going to pour this water all over your new Alexander McQueen shirt."

"You wouldn't dare." Kurt mumbled through the mattress.

"Try me." Kurt turned his head towards her and saw in one hand his shimmering green shirt with a slit along the neck and a skull on the pocket and in the other a glass of water. In a split second he was off his bed and sprinting towards the girl, dragging the shirt from her hand. Quinn and Santana took the opportunity and grabbed his arms and started to drag him from his room, holding him surprisingly tight as he struggled.

"I seriously don't need this! I'm fine!" He cried out.

Quinn shook her head and grabbed the keys to her car, "This is for your own good." They got him out the door and Santana locked it before helping Quinn to drag Kurt's dead weight down the porch stairs. "And hey, maybe we'll get lucky and the cute grocery boy will be there."

Kurt froze. "No." He began struggling even harder. "There is no way I'm going to let Blaine see me like this!"

Santana opened the back door and shoved Kurt in. "Who's Blaine?"

Quinn circled around while Santana leaned her hip on the door to keep it closed as Kurt struggled to get out. She hit the child safety lock and the model joined her in the front. "You know. He's that cute grocery guy that Kurt's always talking about. I still don't believe he exists though because every time I've tried to go there and stalk the guy the only moderately attractive man there is barely eighteen and has a crew cut."

Kurt sat petulantly in the back seat. "That's because you aren't going at the right time. He works in the mornings—and I can't believe I just admitted to knowing that."

Santana glanced over her shoulder, his lips curling into an evil little smirk. "Now I _need_ to see this guy."

"Both of you suck. He's going to think I'm ugly and I don't care about my appearance. Couldn't you have at least given me the chance to brush my hair?" Kurt wined, trying to fluff up his partially dry hair.

"No. This is your cry day. You are going to be so _over_ Patrick by the time we're through with you." Quinn replied, pulling out of traffic and into the Whole Foods parking lot.

Santana suddenly whirled around to face him. "You know what you need? A good, old-fashioned, one night stand. See, your problem was that you went into this thing with Patrick thinking you wanted to have a meaningful relationship with him—which is _always_ a bad idea. But this way you go into it planning on never seeing the guy again. You can have your real fairy tale romance after you bone some random guy. I need to look up gay bars in the area."

Kurt leaned forward. "I really do worry about you sometimes."

Quinn unlocked his door. "Worry about her later. Right now we have to worry about you. Let's go and get some food and we can talk about meaningless one night sex with people later." She linked her arm with his and dragged him into the store, Santana following close behind to catch him in case he tried to make a break for it. Quinn grabbed a cart for him to push and instead of immediately heading into the store she walked over to a clerk and put on one of her prettiest smiles. "Hi, I was hoping you could tell me if Blaine was working today?"

Kurt felt all of the color drain from his face as the man nodded and directed her to the baking goods aisle. Santana's evil smirk returned and she put her hands on his hips and began to push him towards aisle ten. Kurt's hands turned clammy. He couldn't believe they were making him do this. He couldn't believe he was so nervous. The guy was a worker at _Whole Foods_! It wasn't like he was meeting Prince Harry of Wales or anything.

The three crept up to the aisle and Quinn and Santana poked their heads around the corner while Kurt tried to click his heels and wish himself back to his bed where he _didn't _have to see Blaine. "He's hot," Quinn murmured to Santana.

"Mmm. He looks too preppy, like he's desperately trying to become the new over-gelled Prince of Produce. I bet I could take a frying pan to his head and use all the grease to cook a couple of eggs." Santana replied.

Kurt's cheeks colored and he leaned over Quinn to watch Kurt from around the corner. Blaine looked really good, even if his hair was too gelled down. The things Kurt could do that hair if he ever got his hands on it... Quinn pulled back around the corner, followed by the other two. "He does look very sweet. Adorable even."

"He could even be your one night stand." Santana offered, tapping her nails on the metal of the cart.

It took Kurt a second to catch up with what they were saying. "I can't believe you two. I am not having a one night stand with him. He doesn't even know my name."

"That's the best kind of one night stand. Gives the guy less clues to use to find you on Google." Santana replied, looking very bored all of a sudden.

Kurt ran his fingers roughly through his hair. "Oh my God, I'm going to kill—"

"Hi, can I help you?"

Kurt jumped sky high and spun around, coming face to face with Blaine who had really pretty hazel eyes. "I, um, I-I, um—" He couldn't make his voice work with Blaine standing too close and smelling so good, even if he was a little shorter in person than Kurt had expected. But Blaine was there, smiling at him, his eyes crinkling up at the corners.

Quinn came to Kurt's aid. "Hi, yes, I think you might be able to. We're doing some post-break up cleanse with my friend here," she patted Kurt's shoulder, "who _just broke up_ with his rather unsavory boyfriend. We need break up food." Kurt jabbed her elbow into her side but it didn't faze her.

Blaine's grin seemed to ratchet up a few notches before he seemed to remember that break ups were not good things. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Our organic chocolate has always done amazing things for me during my break ups."

"Really? That's wonderful. Now, second point of order, do you know any good places to go and help him meet new people?" Quinn replied, leaning closer to Blaine, Kurt tried to slap Quinn's hip and make her stop.

Blaine laughed (and he had a really nice laugh, Kurt noted). "Well. I know this really nice coffee shop named 'The Lima Bean' I love it there." He fixed his gaze on Kurt. "Go on Saturday. They have the _best _baristas." Kurt swallowed hard, feeling a little dumbstruck, and nodded.

"Well, that's all good and dandy if he wants to meet a nice guy to settle down with." Kurt's cheeks colored and he swore he saw Blaine's eyes crinkle even more. "But where are the good gay bars or clubs?"

"Santana!" Kurt gasped, eyes going wide.

Blaine laughed. "No, no. It's just fine. Really. I don't go to this place often because alcohol makes me to things I'm not proud of but it's called Scandals. They have some amazing music and entertainment there."

Quinn clapped her hands. "That sounds great. Thank you so much for your help, Blaine."

"No problem, um…"

Quinn offered her hand. "I'm Quinn and this is Santana."

Blaine's eyes traveled to Kurt's face, "And you are?"

"Kurt." He stuttered, taking Blaine's warm hand. "Um, Kurt Hummel."

Blaine's smile widened. "It's nice to finally meet you. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask me." He took a step back. "I hope to see you around." He nodded to the girls and then to Kurt and hurried back to his pile of boxes.

Santana clapped her hands together once. "Right. So, save him until _after _you've had your one night stand. Let Blaine be your fairy tale romance. He's too much of a goody two-shoes to actually put out for a one night stand anyway. I would love to know what alcohol does to him though..."

Kurt's cheeks burned hot and while he was thrilled that he had gotten so close to Blaine he refused to talk to Quinn and Santana as they walked through the aisles. The girls didn't seem to mind though. They seem pleased enough with their first evil plan that they decided to let him sulk for a few minutes. As they wound around Kurt pulled out his phone and sent his future self a very irritated text message.

**To unknown:** _You knew Blaine was going to be there. Why didn't you warn me so that I wouldn't look like such a fool?_

**From unknown:** _'Because it's about time you talked to him.'_

**To unknown:** _'Why is it so important that I talk to him?'_

**From unknown:** '_I can't do all the work for you. And anyway, telling you why would ruin time-space continuum.'_

**To unknown:** _'Fine, Marty Mcfly, anything else that you *can* tell me'_

**From unknown:** _'Nope. Go have fun at the bar and listen to your girlfriends'_

They went from the store to Patrick's office. Kurt wasn't ready to see him yet so Quinn and Santana took the box upstairs. When they returned Kurt asked, "Was it okay?"

"He is a serious dick. I am so glad that you got away from him. Seriously." Quinn muttered darkly. "I don't even know what attracted you to him."

"He's attractive. And usually incredibly nice—I guess we just weren't meant to be though and I let him string me along." Kurt muttered.

Quinn smirked and jerked her head towards Santana who was frowning at her broken nail. "Well, that completely justifies Santana slapping him."

Santana turned in her seat and showed him her hand. "You owe me a new manicure."

Kurt started laughing and leaned back against the seat. "Promise. We'll both go and get manicures next week." She grinned at him and turned back around to face the front.

Back at the house they put away their purchases and settled in for lunch. Or, Quinn and Kurt did and Santana went off to research 'Scandals'. After dinner Quinn had pulled out a pretty blue number with a short but floaty skirt that showed off her legs while Santana had donned a dress that looked like it was made up entirely of black strips of cloth. Kurt was the hardest to get motivated. He kept wining that he didn't want to go out. He didn't feel like meeting people. Finally, after Santana took another shirt of his for ransom he did his hair and pulled on a tight, almost see through deep purple shirt and his 'sex jeans' Quinn drove them to Scandals.

Just outside of the building where music was thrumming in a hot, pounding beat. "Do you feel awkward knowing that you're going into a gay bar?" Kurt asked, pushing open the door, his heart heavy. He didn't even know why the hell he was here.

"Right now, it's great. No guys to hit on me. That's exactly what I need." Quinn replied, curling her arm around his.

"Gay bars aren't new to me." Santana shot, striding forward to help pave their way into the bar. Once inside Santana turned to Kurt and yelled at him over the music, "Okay. In order to make this night actually work you need to put aside your thing with Patrick and instead have cheap meaningless sex with some random rent boy."

Kurt's cheeks colored. "I don't do this sort of thing. Ever!"

Quinn jostled his arm and leaned close. "You really don't _have _to do this. Santana's just being callous and trying to help you in the only way she knows how. Let's just have fun and go dancing."

Kurt grinned at her and nodded, dragging her out into the mass of mostly male bodies gyrating on the floor. Santana took up her throne at the bar and they didn't see each other for an hour when both of them stumbled towards her, giggling and sweaty. "Okay. That was an amazing idea." Kurt called and Quinn grinned, carding her fingers through her bangs.

"I love how good gay men are at dancing. They actually know how to move their hips." Quinn giggled, her voice high and squeaky.

Santana smirked at the two of them, tipping her martini. "Good clean fun is so boring. Here, have some alcohol. Make the fun dirtier." Kurt rolled his eyes but ordered a drink. Less than a moment later some guy was at his side.

"Hi, I'm—" His name was obscured by a loud whooping sound from the floor.

"I'm Kurt." He called back.

"Wanna dance?" The guy called. Kurt glanced to Santana who was watching him with a smirk. Finally he turned back to the guy and nodded.

Out on the dance floor he ground against the guy, who he found out was named Andy, as the guy was practically biting his neck. "What do you say we get out of here?" he growled.

Kurt froze for a second. "Just give me a sec, okay?" He pulled Andy back to the bar and hurried to the girls, looking panicked. "He wants me to get out of here with him."

"Go do him then." Santana urged.

Kurt turned toward Quinn, "You're the voice of reason normally. Should I?"

"Yes." She answered immediately. "Go. We'll stay out late." She winked. "See you in the morning."

He stared at her and then took a breath, turning back to Andy, who was still lounging against the bar. With one last parting look over his shoulder he took Andy's hand and they took Andy's sleek ittle car back to the house. The second they were inside the building Andy began devouring Kurt's mouth. It was strange, making out with someone other than Patrick, but it felt so very good.

He grabbed the lapels of Andy's shirt and dragged him towards his room before dragging the curtains covering the hallway shut and pushing Andy into his room.

[xXx][xXx][xXx]

**Excerpt from Chapter Three—"Have Some Coffee"**: Blaine waggled his eyebrows at him and Kurt couldn't help but laugh before continuing. "Well, I met a guy-"

"Oh. And?"

"Then he turned creepy and wouldn't leave. He also had crabs on his boxers."

Blaine's triangular eyebrows shot straight up, "Crabs?"

**A/N**: Adrienne and I are so appreciative of all the support we've gotten for this project and hope you continue to enjoy the story. We forgot to mention in the last chapter that this story was spawned from an internet based show we were watching on Hulu (and Youtube for the full show) called, "Dating Rules from my Future Self" which is amazing and hilarious. We've kind of taken it in our own path but that's where everything originated.

As always, thank you and don't forget to read and review!


	3. Have Some Coffee

**Media:** Fanfic  
><strong>Title:<strong> Live for the Moment  
><strong>Authors<strong>: arcofrainbows & 14thfairytale (AKA bowtiewearingowl)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None really.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>3,500+ (10,600+ so far)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>AN: **This will be updated every Wednesday and is nine parts long. It will be updated on , Scarves and Coffee, and Livejournal.

**Summary:** Kurt is about to make a big life decision when he receives a mysterious text warning him not to proceed. He then find out he is getting dating advice from himself—ten years in the future. (AU)

For some reason I was having trouble getting this one to show up on FF so here's hoping that it goes through.

Chapter Three: Have Some Coffee

Kurt woke up that morning with a warm arm clamped around his waist. He took a moment to collect himself, trying to remember what he'd done last night. His mind reeled through the break up and all the way up to hopping into bed with Andrew. No, wait, Andy?

He could feel Andy breathing against his back and slowly slipped out from under the guy's arm. Carefully Kurt padded across the hard wood floor and slipped through the curtain that acted as a door. Santana and Quinn were at the table, clutching coffee mugs and looking bleary.

"Walk of shame. I'm so proud of you." Santana replied with a smirk to her lips. "How was he?"

Kurt slipped into a seat and kept his voice low. "Honestly?" The girls nodded. "Wasn't that good. But it felt so nice sleeping with someone that wasn't Patrick." The three of them paused before busting out laughing.

Once they calmed down, wiping away tears from their eyes, Kurt leaned forward to grin at the girls. "So did either of you get lucky?"

Quinn's eyes immediately slipped to Santana who grinned haughtily to score a guy at that bar.

"_She_ was awesome." Santana preened.

"She? Really? At a gay bar? I was certain that you two had been the only girls there."

With a shrug Santana said, "She got lost."

Kurt shook his head at the woman as Quinn sipped her tea daintily, obscuring her Cheshire grin. "So, where is _your_ walk of shame?"

"She went home to feed her cat. I'm-" Her proud and haughty look faltered, "taking her out for brunch."

Kurt's eyes widened, "You're seeing her again?" Santana turned her gaze away. "Oh my God! You are! I can't believe it."

"Oh, don't start happy sacks-"

There was a thump into the bedroom and all three jumped. They'd forgotten that Andy was still in there. "Oh God, I've never had to get rid of a one night stand!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, he's probably going to show himself out, he doesn't want to deal with the awkward either." The curtain was drawn and Kurt waited for something to happen, hoping that Andy would just leave. Instead he watched the confused expressions on his roommates' faces until a hand slipped down his naked chest. He jumped violently. "Hey baby. I had a great time last night."

Kurt's cheeks colored, "I, um, did too." Looking up he saw a dopey expression on Andy's face. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Quinn's eyes widened.

"Nice boxers." She said, trying to remain stoic.

Kurt cringed as he realized what she meant. Little crabs dotted the white fabric in a horribly familiar pattern.

Andy's expression brightened, "Thanks! They're one of my favorite pairs. Whimsical, you know." Quinn nodded and glanced to Santana, who looked horrified. "I'm Andy."

Quinn nodded to him. "I'm Quinn, this is Santana."

"Nice to meet you. So, baby, I was thinking that we could go out to the museum and then maybe grab dinner?" Andy murmured in his ear, running his palm over the flat of Kurt's stomach.

Kurt flinched and stared wide-eyed at the girls, desperately trying to find a way out of this situation. "Oh, Andy, I'm not so sure that would be a good idea." He turned to look up at the other men. "I'm getting out of a bad relationship and I don't think I'm ready to get into another one. I'm sorry Andy."

Andy's expression was hard to read but he leaned back, dragging his hand back up. "I understand baby. Let me grab my stuff." Kurt nodded and waited until he was sure that Andy was in the room before letting his head fall down against the table. "Oh my God," he murmured.

Quinn slapped his arm, "Look alive, he's coming back."

They hurried out of their seats to follow him out the front door. Andy slipped into his clunky car that had looked a lot sleeker in the night time. He turned to call to Kurt as he left," You know my number. Call when you want to hook up again or go out."

Kurt leaned on the railing of the porch while Santana hoisted herself up to sit on there and watch the guy. He waved to Andy and grabbed his phone as the guy drove away. Once he was around the corner Santana chuckled darkly. "Well, that was entertaining. I'm going to go take a shower. If you need me, don't come and track me down."

Quinn watched her go back inside and turned back to Kurt, "So, you're now a single man and it's a weekend day. What is your plan?"

"Burn my sheets and then get dressed." He told her, glancing down at his phone and sending off a message.

**To unknown: **_That was probably one of the most mortifying episodes of my life ever._

**From unknown: **_Yes, but now it's over and you can have some coffee._

Quinn chuckled and hugged him tightly around the neck. "That sounds like a plan. I think I'm going to go back to bed because I didn't get much sleep seeing as I have the middle room and both of my roommates were having sex." Kurt's face blanched.

"Oh god, Quinn. I am so sorry!"

She shook her head. "It's no problem. I was able to put in my headphones and finish watching a few of my shows. But for now, I sleep." She kissed his cheek and went back into the house. Kurt looked down at his phone and leaned against the white post.

**To unknown: **_I just had coffee._

**From unknown: **_Not now, later. Tonight, at that place Blaine told you to try out. Right now you have work to do._

**To unknown: **_You are so strange sometimes._

**From unknown: **_You're preaching to the choir._

Kurt went back inside the house and returned to his room to survey the damage. The bed was mussed of course and sheets thrown everywhere. It made him cringe slightly but he set to work getting rid of the evidence of the night earlier. Once his room was clean again he turned to his paperwork and his own designs.

It felt nice to work. He missed it and it was so nice to focus on anything other than love, sex, relationships, and future selves.

He worked for hours even though it felt like a few minutes. Quinn woke up around two in the afternoon and Santana slipped out a little before that with her blonde. At five his phone went off.

**From unknown: **_Don't forget, you have a coffee date._

**To unknown: **_With whom?_

**From unknown: **_With destiny. Now put on a proper pair of jeans and get going._

Kurt sighed at his phone and moved to his closet. He was starting to worry about his sanity since he was taking cues from his future self. He did as he was told and put on an actual outfit and did his hair and everything else before slipping out into the living room.

Quinn was settled on the couch looking at her computer with a deep scowl on her face. "Want to get coffee with me?" He asked, leaning over the back.

She sighed and looked up at him tiredly. "I wish. Could you bring me back something strong with a lot of caffeine? That would be amazing. I need it to help me figure out how a kid could think that Napoleon Bonaparte is our current president."

He kissed the top of her head. "Got it, will do. See you in a little bit. Don't think too hard." Kurt patted her shoulder and left the room. He walked to the coffee shop seeing as it wasn't too far away from his place with the girls. The clear twilight air helped him think and breath and it felt wonderful.

When he got there the sounds of a guy playing piano and the scents of coffee filled his nose. His eyes scanned the room and immediately stopped on a dark haired head that looked incredibly familiar. He hurried forward and got close enough to ask, "Blaine?"

Blaine was seated at an angle so his legs were stretched out in front of him and he was sipping his coffee daintily. The man jumped at the sound of his name and turned to look at Kurt. Almost immediately Blaine's face broke out into a smile, "Hey! Kurt right?" Kurt nodded and pointed to the chair next to him before sitting down. "How did your night at the bar go?"

Kurt shrugged, "Eh. Okay, I guess. I can't believe you remember that."

"Well, the way your friend asked me about a good bar to visit was definitely one to remember." Blaine replied with a brilliant smile.

Kurt's head fell back against the chair and he curled his knees up to his chest, "I don't know if I really should talk about this. I mean, we really only officially met yesterday. Wouldn't it be really weird?"

A small smile quirked Blaine's lips up, "Well, let's pretend that we've known each other for years."

"Why don't we try talking first?" Kurt decided that since he had Blaine there, what better reason to get to know the guy that he'd been obsessing over from afar? "So, you're a student? Or what?"

Blaine sighed and rolled his head toward Kurt, "I am a student of music. Teaching, I think. I don't know if education is really how I want to go, but I guess that's where I am now, especially since it's my last year. And you? You obviously work somewhere fashionable since I see you all dressed up whenever you walk by the store."

Kurt's eyes widened. "You've seen me?"

"Of course. It's hard to miss you. You pull focus. So, are you a fashion designer? A student?" He leaned forward to sit close to Kurt and he was suddenly very aware of how well Blaine's lashes surrounded his eyes and accentuated them.

Kurt couldn't remember the last time that someone had ever been that focused on him. "I'm an assistant, but I'm desperately working on becoming a designer."

"Really? Are you any good?"

"I'd hope so!" Kurt replied haughtily. "I'll have to show you some time."

Blaine's lips quirked up into a grin. "I'd love that."

Kurt took the second to think and sip his coffee. He realized then that he really liked Blaine. He was sweet and cute and kind of suave in his own sort of way, but the gel needed to go. "Tell me, were you planning on meeting here when you told me to come by at this time?"

Blaine mulled over the question. "You know, I didn't really plan on it but hey, happy coincidence." He laughed brightly and then gestured around the room. "So, what do you think? Pretty place huh?"

"Really pretty. I can't believe I've never been here before." Kurt sighed, picking at the cookie that Blaine pushed his way.

"It's only going to be this pretty for another ten or so minutes though."

Kurt's eyebrows rose. "And why is that?"

Blaine only grinned. "You'll see. So, now that we've gotten to know one another, tell me about your evening."

Kurt's eyebrows narrowed, "Well, aren't you the pushy type." Blaine waggled his eyebrows at him and Kurt couldn't help but laugh before continuing. "Well, I met a guy-"

"Oh. And?"

"Then he turned creepy and wouldn't leave. He also had crabs on his boxers."

Blaine's triangular eyebrows shot straight up, "Crabs?"

Kurt leaned forward, "Y'know, like the little red ones with the claws? He called it whimsical." He cringed. "My ex had the same pair. I think that's a warning." Blaine laughed brightly and the sound made Kurt's own expression turn up into a smile until a thought hit him. "You don't judge me for the one night stand, do you?"

Blaine shrugged and continued to smile. "Not for me to judge." Kurt sighed, his shoulders slumping. "And I completely understand what you're going through. Happened to me with my ex but honestly, school and work don't give me enough time to really focus on anything more than a quick rebound sex one time."

"That… and watching the Barista." Kurt added, nodding to the guy behind the counter. "He's cute."

"He's also straight and taken. But he makes one hell of a medium drip. Want one?" Blaine tipped his cup towards the counter. "My treat for your newfound singleness." He grinned at Kurt cheerfully. "And don't say no. Maybe I can even convince you to share a cookie with me? They're organic."

Kurt was smiling so hard that his cheeks hurt and he could only force himself to nod quickly. Blaine got up and moved to the counter, leaning over it in a way that really brought attention to his ass—which was really nice. God, did breaking up turn him into a sex maniac or what?

Blaine returned a moment later and handed Kurt a coffee cup. "Piping hot and tasty. Also, a cookie."

"Great! Thank you," Kurt said, taking the cup and plate. He set it between them and took the second while Blaine was sipping his coffee to take in Blaine's hard jaw line and sloping nose. He looked absolutely attractive. Kurt couldn't ever believe that some guy had given him up.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and nodded, "What do you think?"

"It's wonderful. Thank you."

"No problem."

He paused before sitting straighter and leaning toward Kurt. "So, I have been trying to figure this out. You may look the part of a New Yorker but you don't seem to have the accent quite yet. Where are you from? No, wait, let me guess. Um, California?"

Kurt shook his head. "A lot more east. Think obscure."

"Crap, um, obscure? Wyoming? No, you're not a cowboy. Wisconsin? Probably not. Tennessee? Oh wait! Ohio?"

"Ding ding ding!"

Blaine's eyes widened, "Ohio? Really? You're kidding."

Kurt tilted his head to the side. "Why? Don't tell me that you're from Ohio or something?" Blaine had dissolved into giggles and instead settled for nodding through his laughter. "You're kidding! Where?"

"Westerville. I graduated from Dalton academy." Blaine said, finally calming down. "You?"

"McKinley in Lima. Small world, huh?" Kurt asked, leaning forward. Blaine looked on the verge of replying when the doors to the front flew open and an influx of kids came in. "Wow! This place got very crowded very fast." He called, trying to get close enough so that Blaine could hear him.

A blush spread over his cheeks as Blaine brought his mouth close to Kurt's ear. "This is what I was saying earlier about it only being pretty for another ten minutes. Wanna get out of here?" Kurt pulled back and grinned, nodding. He followed Blaine out into the cool air, taking in the busy New York street. They fell in side by side, walking down the sidewalk. "They're college freshmen from the Pratt Institute. Apparently it's a group of friends that come in together after studying together."

"You're pretty knowledgeable about them huh?" Kurt shoved his hands into his pocket and watched Blaine walk next to him. It was strange seeing the guy out of his work clothes and standing beside him. He hadn't realized that Blaine was that short until they were actually walking and Blaine wasn't standing up straight.

Blaine shrugged and chuckled. "One of the girls tried to hit on me. She looked incredibly put out when I told her I wasn't straight."

"Does that happen to you a lot?" Kurt asked, "Being mistaken for straight?"

Crossing one leg in front of another as he walked Blaine bobbled his head back and forth, "Sometimes. But that's with people I don't know. I, um," He scratched his head and laughed, "had this weird thing where I attempted to be straight for a week and then realized I was 100% gay. Now people who know me can't help but see this flashing neon sign above my head that says 'gay gay gay'."

"I thought I was the only one." Kurt replied, dancing around so he was walking backward, facing Blaine. "Good to know."

Blaine stopped under a lamp light, grinning from ear to ear to Kurt. "You know, I'm glad you came to the coffee shop tonight."

"I'm glad too. I mean, I see you almost every day on my way to work and it's amazing that we've only _just_ met." Kurt replied, leaning his shoulder against the post. He tilted his head against the metal and found that he couldn't stop smiling at the other guy. He was sweet and cute and Kurt felt great around him.

It took him a moment to realize that Blaine was grinning back and ducked his head. "So, I had a nice time."

"I did too. But my place was a block that way." Blaine jerked his thumb behind his shoulder back the way they'd come. "I probably should go back. My roommate is probably looking to be fed."

Kurt's eyebrows lifted. "Your roommate?"

"Yeah. He's, um, demanding and obsessed with fish and I'm apparently the only one who can prepare his food the way he likes."

Kurt felt his heart sink. "Oh, so you live with someone?" Was roommate codename for 'boyfriend'? He forced himself to not start freaking out.

Blaine chuckled and swung a little closer. "Well, if I can speak in confidence, roommate is codename for my," he leaned closer and whispered, "_cat_."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, "Oh, cat?" Giggles bubbled up in his chest. "You're a cat person? I didn't even see a speck of hair on your shirt."

"I go through at least three lint rollers per week. Anyway, I really should go, as much as I'd love to continue to stay out all night chatting with you. Maybe… would it be too weird for me to ask for your number?" Kurt noticed as he asked that, his nose crinkled up and his eyes squinted. Before Blaine could even take another breath Kurt's hand was out, waiting for Blaine's phone. He programmed his number in and handed it back.

"So, call me or text me when you get the chance and I'll put you in my phone." Kurt offered with a grin. "Okay?"

Blaine pocketed his phone. "That sounds great. Talk to you later." His hand reached up to squeeze Kurt's shoulder.

"Night." Kurt murmured, watching as Blaine turned to go back the opposite direction. He caught himself staring at Blaine's walk and forced himself to continue down the street. His phone went off in his pocket and he pulled it out.

**From 1-718-555-8942: **_I hope you get home safe? Blaine_

Kurt grinned and texted back.

**To Blaine: **_You too, okay?_

He was walking up the stairs to his home when he got a picture message of a small brick apartment with a light in the window silhouetting a cat's figure.

**From Blaine: **_Told you my roommate would be waiting for me to get home._

Kurt opened the door and slipped in, leaning his back against the closed door. He grinned at his phone and was about to reply when he heard a throat clearing in the doorway. "And where have you been young man. I didn't think that coffee could take almost two hours to drink." Quinn's voice said, clear in the darkness.

Tucking his phone away quickly Kurt pushed off the door, "Would it make you feel any better if I was having coffee with a cute guy?"

"Who?" Quinn asked, rushing forward to grab his shoulders.

"Blaine. Who is plum crazy about organic food."

In the shadows Kurt saw Quinn's eyebrows shoot up, "Whole foods guy? How was it?"

"Simple. Nice. Fun. He's sweet." Kurt tried to contain his giddiness.

"Are you seeing him again?" She asked, linking arms. Kurt only shrugged.

"I hope so. But right now he's just the awesome guy that I had coffee with. And now I'm tired."

Quinn nodded and kissed his temple. "Sounds good. Love you. Sleep well, okay?" He nodded and slipped off to his room as his phone buzzed.

**From unknown: **_Don't forget to tell Blaine you got home safe and sound. If you don't he may stay up worrying all night long._

**To unknown: **_What makes you think that?_

**From unknown: **_Just a hunch. Get some rest, as I recall the big proposal meeting is tomorrow and you really don't want to be late._

Before he could put his phone away Kurt made sure to send off one last text message.

**To Blaine: **_As it turns out one half of my roommate set was waiting up for me too. Gotta love living with a school teacher. I'm off to dreamland for some beauty rest before my meeting tomorrow._

As he was crawling into his sheets he received one more message and fell asleep clutching his phone and grinning from ear to ear.

**From Blaine: **_You'll knock 'em dead, whoever they are. Night :)_

[xXx][xXX][xXx]

**Excerpt from Chapter Four—"Learn to Party More"**: Kurt clenched his hand but kept his head held high. "I think they're rather bold choices, but at least I'm _committed_ to them."

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this, we have been loving the support we've gotten from this project and hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter that you'd be willing to write a quick comment or review (winkwinknudgenudge). But really, thank you to everyone who has read and we'll see you next Monday with what turned out to be my (bowtie's) favorite chapter to write. Also, thank you to my beta who's comments throughout the chapters have never failed to make Adrienne and I smile.

As always, if you want to get in touch with us send us a message at bowtiewearingowl . tumblr . com (that's me) and Adrienne at arcofrainbows . tumblr . com.


	4. Learn to Party More

**Media:** Fanfic  
><strong>Title:<strong> Live for the Moment  
><strong>Authors<strong>: arcofrainbows & 14thfairytale (AKA bowtiewearingowl)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None really.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>3,300+ (13,900+ so far)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language  
><strong>AN: **This will be updated every Wednesday and is nine parts long. It will be updated on , Scarves and Coffee, and Livejournal.

**Summary:** Kurt is about to make a big life decision when he receives a mysterious text warning him not to proceed. He then find out he is getting dating advice from himself—ten years in the future. (AU)

Chapter Four: Learn to Party More

His first morning of work after breaking up with Patrick was horribly awkward. He met Tina as usual and walked with her to the studio. They passed Whole Foods where Blaine was sitting at the cashier stand, looking horribly bored and tired. Kurt rapped on the window to get the man's attention. Blaine glanced tiredly over his shoulder and grinned at Kurt, giving a hearty wave.

Tina nudged Kurt in the side. "Hey, you and Whole Foods guy look like you're getting cozy."

Kurt looked away and sighed. "Not cozy really. More like chummy. We had coffee last night, however impromptu it actually was. But yeah. He's really nice."

"I bet. So, when are you seeing him again?"

Kurt's cheeks colored, "I really don't know. The coffee thing was just a random meeting. We talked and he walked me halfway home. That's it."

Tina grinned at Kurt and wrapped their arms together. "Maybe just give it time. He could turn out to be your prince charming."

He tilted his head against hers and they fell into step together. "Well, right now I need to deal with my ex-prince charming."

"Have you talked to him at all yet?" Kurt shook his head. "Well, then the staff meeting today should be interesting. Are you ready to give your pitch?" He nodded, finding it hard to make words come out. "You'll be amazing. Your designs always are." Kurt grinned at her and tugged the girl along, desperate to get this over with.

At the studio Patrick and Kurt did their best to not look at one another or acknowledge each other's presence. Kurt walked by his front desk with his eyes staring straight ahead. When their boss called the staff meeting Kurt settled in his usual seat near the front, right next to Tina. Across from him Patrick sat beside his boss with a laptop on the desk.

"Great, so today I know that Kurt has been preparing a little something for us today. Kurt?" Kurt immediately leapt to his feet. Patrick stared at Kurt through narrowed eyes as Kurt brought his designs up on the screen. He slipped through each one, carefully describing his thought process. In the end it was brought out for discussion. Almost immediately Patrick's hand went into the air.

Kurt took a steadying breath before nodding to the man. "Well, I was just wondering if these designs weren't a little too, well, prudish. The high necks and everything. They seem like they're just a little old for the people we're trying to attract. We cater to the young ones who _like_ showing skin."

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek and bristled. "While I appreciate that, I think that leaving things to the imagination.

"It's such an archaic style. It's almost like you're trying to send these kids back into the time of Pride and Prejudice!"

"Pride and Prejudice is in style now. The books are making a comeback and if kids like the books then they'll want to dress and do their hair like the characters." Kurt countered. "It's hardly prudish."

"Hardly prudish?" Patrick scoffed. "Please, look how low that hemline is in the second blue and white dress. It's right below the knee! That's so five seasons ago! And that pattern on the skirt it far too old fashioned."

Kurt clenched his hand but kept his head held high. "I think they're rather bold choices, but at least I'm _committed_ to them."

Patrick looked about ready to leap to his feet and strangle Kurt. Their boss watched this interaction through narrowed eyes before sitting up. "I think this should be tabled until you two can work through whatever underlying issue is going on. Kurt, I agree that the outfits are stunning visually but they do seem rather old fashioned. Maybe you need to lower some of the neck lines and bring up a few hems, but keep the style. I love the idea of Pride and Prejudice inspired clothes." Kurt beamed at the woman, thrilled that he hadn't been completely shot down - even if he believed that the neck lines were perfectly adequate.

As he left Patrick bumped hard into his side and pushed him over. Kurt was about to turn around and chew Patrick out but instead found himself face to face with his boss. "Kurt - good presentation today, but if your broken relationship with Patrick is going to get in the way I will have to intervene."

"I understand. He doesn't seem to be taking the fact that I broke up our relationship well. I don't know how to talk to him about this." Kurt offered, trying to straighten his shoulders more and push away his scowl.

She smiled understandingly. "If it would help, how to you feel about me talking with him? You're one of my best up and coming designers. I want to make sure that everything goes smoothly around here."

Kurt sighed. "Thank you so much. Now, I have a ton of work to do, so I'll just go ahead and do it."

"Wonderful. Thank you Kurt." She patted his shoulder and he hurried off to do some work. He didn't stop working until about seven that night when he was about to drop from exhaustion. He got a call from Quinn as he was tugging on his coat.

"Hey, darling. Are you on your way back yet?"

"Yeah, just getting ready to head out. Why?"

"Well, we - Santana and I - were wondering if you could drop by the store and get some treats for a snack platter." Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

"A snack platter? What? Are we hosting a party or something?"

Quinn's voice was high and strained. "Something like that." The doorbell rang. "Listen, I need to get this. I'll see you when you get home, okay?"

"O… kay?" He murmured, hanging up and chucking his phone in his messenger bag. He waved goodbye to Tina who was getting into a car with her other half.

"Want us to give you a ride back to your house?" she called.

Kurt waved her on. "Nah, don't worry about it. I have to drop by Whole Foods and get some stuff for the girls. I think they're planning an impromptu girls night."

Tina waggled her eyebrows at him. "That sounds like fun. Say hi to the dreamy check out boy for me." He rolled his eyes and waved her on again, walking down the street with a little bounce in his step. His phone started ringing insistently in his pocket.

**From unknown: **_You should go back to the office right now._

**From unknown: **_Why haven't you gone back?_

**To unknown: **_Why?_

**From unknown: **_That would be telling you and that would mess up that whole space/time continuum thing I told you about earlier._

**To unknown: **_And telling me to go back to the office isn't messing that up?_

**From unknown: **_No, you could have forgotten something there._

**To unknown: **_But I didn't. And Patrick is there and I don't want to deal with him. Right now I want to pick up that stuff for the girls and go home._

**From unknown: **_You're making a mistake._

**To unknown: **_How is it a mistake? I get to see Blaine again._

**From unknown: **_…fine. Say hi for me._

**To unknown: **_I will._

At Whole Foods Blaine wasn't up front so Kurt meandered through the aisles, pretending to be looking for something, all the while trying to track down the cute stock boy. He was getting discouraged and had finally started looking at crackers when he heard someone shuffle up behind him. "Hey, I thought I recognized that hair."

Kurt turned to smile at Blaine, feeling a little giddy. "Hey. How was your day?"

"Really long. I hate dealing with my ex and he works- you know what? Never mind. I don't want to talk about him. Right now I'm on a mission."

"For what?"

"Crackers and cheese." Blaine's eyebrows crunched together. "My roommates are probably planning something."

Blaine nodded his head down the aisle. "Well, crackers and cheese are down there. You shouldn't leave your roommates waiting too long."

"Probably a good idea. I just hope it's not anything big. I don't have the energy." Kurt babbled as he followed Blaine. He didn't really even look at the boxes as he grabbed a few at random.

"If I can? You do look like you need a nice long nap. And it's only Monday."

Kurt snorted. "What I need is for my boss to get a new assistant."

"Maybe if you wish hard enough, it'll happen. Keep searching the sky for a shooting star." Blaine gave him a brilliant smile and Kurt felt his stomach flip.

"I can't believe you just said that."

Blaine brushed past him and without realizing it Kurt followed. "Call me a hopeless romantic." Blaine shot over his shoulder, pulling a wedge of cheese out of the freezer section. "This will go amazing with the crackers you got." Blaine handed it over with a wink and gave a small wink as his name was called over the store speakers. "See you around?"

"Y-yeah. I'll text you. Okay?" Blaine shot Kurt another grin and trotted away, making his heart flutter. He left the store feeling lighter than air. That bright feeling quickly ebbed away when he got to his house and found a ton of people loitering in front of the steps. "Coming through! Make way! Don't look at me like that, _I_ actually live here!" Once inside the front door music played from the speakers and people milled about holding bottles and cups. "Quinn! Santana!"

Santana's head popped up from the couch. "Awesome. You brought cheese." She bounded over and dragged the bag from his hands. "And the good kind too. You have good taste."

"It was, um, Blaine's, um, Blaine chose it." Kurt replied feeling a little blindsided.

"Of course he did. Why didn't you invite your little pocket pet?" She cooed, moving into the kitchen.

"Because I didn't know that there was anything to invite him to. What the hell is going on?" he demanded, on the verge of freaking out.

Quinn was in the kitchen, ready with a cutting board and knife. "It's a get together of sorts. We haven't had one in a while and Santana and I thought that hosting something like this would be fun."

"Without consulting me?"

Quinn grinned at him over her shoulder. "It was a bit of a spur of a moment thing. Nothing major."

Kurt touched his hands to his temples. "I should never leave you two alone. It gives you time to scheme." Both girls shared twin smirks and Kurt left them mumbling, "Let me get changed and I'll be back out to help be a good host. No scheming while I'm gone! And Quinn, put your drink making magic into work and make me something strong and amazing." Once he was gone Santana leaned close to Quinn.

"So I have an idea."

Quinn started cutting up the cheese. "I thought Kurt said no scheming."

Santana's eyebrow lifted and her lips curled. "This isn't scheming. This is plotting for the good of our newly single roommate."

Taking a moment to finish what she was doing Quinn turned and met Santana's smirk with her own Queen Bitch smile. "Alright. I'm all ears."

"I think we should try to set Kurt up tonight. Also, I think that whoever sets up Kurt first should win something."

Quinn's eyes swept the room as she pulled out the rum and Kurt's favorite sweet tea drink. She watched one guy throw up and snorted delicately. "Loser has to clean up after the party."

"Deal," they shook on it and parted, searching for potential matches for their boy.

[xXx]

In his room Kurt curled up on his bed with his phone and texted.

**To unknown**: _The girls threw a house party without asking me about it first._

**From unknown:** _That sounds about right for them._

**To unknown:** _Why aren't you more upset about this? We hate disorder and chaos._

**From unknown:** _And that's something we have to get over._

**To unknown:** _I hate this._

**From unknown:** _Go. Have fun. Text me later._

Kurt tucked his phone into his pockets and quickly dressed, not really putting too much effort into his appearance. He didn't want to do this. At all.

Finally, when Kurt emerged from his room Santana was waiting outside the curtain. "Come. I have someone you just have to meet." She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the living room to where a guy a little taller than Kurt was standing, leaning against a chair. He was tall and insanely attractive with a lean figure, pushed back bangs and deep blue eyes. "Kurt, this is Vanya. He's from Russia and he's a model. Vanya, this is Kurt. He's in fashion. Have fun." She patted their shoulders and sauntered away.

Vanya fixed Kurt with piercing eyes. "You fashion model?" His eyebrow lifted.

"No. I am a designer. You know Santana through work?" Vanya nodded once, his eyes fixed on Kurt's lapel pin which was shaped like a moose. "So," Kurt continued, trying to get the man's attention. "What do you do for fun?"

"I tan."

"Of course you do. If you'd excuse me?" Vanya's attention strayed immediately as Kurt hurried away.

A second later Kurt was grabbed by Quinn. "Kurt! Great, I am so glad that I caught you. I have someone I need you to meet. I met him at PTA. He has a son who is in my class and the boy is adorable and the guy is sweet too."

Kurt groaned and let his body fall limp. "What is going on here?"

"Absolutely nothing. Nate! Wonderful. Nate, this is my friend Kurt. The one I told you about?"

Nate looked incredibly worn out, like he'd been run through the ringer many times. He was shorter than Kurt with a little bit of a beer belly. Glasses perched on his nose as he grinned up at Kurt. "It's a pleasure Kurt. Now Quinn tells me that you're in fashion. That must be quite the interesting line of work. I bet the models are hell to work for."

"Actually, the models aren't all that bad. Some are very sweet. I live with one actually. The one in the red dress over there." Kurt replied, pointing toward Santana who was scowling at him from across the room. That look was never a good one to be on the receiving end.

"Really? I always saw them as shallow. It's my job to make sure that young impressionable girls don't end up as skin and bones like the girls on the runway."

Kurt bristled. "That is a generalization. The girls that I know are actually very sweet and smart and work hard to be where they are."

"Really. That's surprising." Nate murmured, his gaze trailing off.

Kurt's nose wrinkled. "If you'll excuse me." He stepped away and before he could get out of the room Santana grabbed him.

"Okay, I know Vanya is a little hard to get to know but I would love for you to meet Nicholai. He's a French artist who is always looking for a new muse for his artwork." She dragged him over to a guy in the corner. When Nicholai turned out to be creepy ("I love your eyes, what color are they, let me get a closer look" and then shoved Kurt's head under a lamp) Kurt ran away, straight into the arms of Quinn.

"What was I thinking ever introducing you to Nate? You're so much better than him. Here, meet Michael. He's the school's new secretary."

Michael was, in a word, bland. He had no personality and his favorite hobby was yo-yoing.

Between Quinn and Santana Kurt met: John, Cori, Seamus, two different Jareds, a Spencer and a Yoshi. Soon Kurt was beginning to feel sick from the constant barrage of alcohol smell and male cologne. People were continually shoving drinks into his hands and something in the corner was beginning to smell rancid.

After he finished with Matteau he slipped away before either of his roommates could show up and drag him away to another guy. He rushed to the bathroom, ignoring the guy passed out on the floor and escaped through the window, trying to get away from the house. He could see what the girls had been trying to do and he appreciated it.

But he could no longer stand to be a piece of meat they showed off to help him get laid. There was no way the girls could have ever thought he'd be attracted to any of those guys in any version of his life. Except Matteau. He was hot and spoke little English.

Kurt took a while to get used to the cool New York air after being stuck in his sweltering house. He let his feet take him where he wanted after he realized just how lonely he was Kurt felt his heart sink. He wasn't used to being alone. He'd gotten so used to having Patrick around. In college he'd had a few boyfriends that he always been around. Being single was strange, but he was slowly growing used to the idea of being alone. No matter how sad it seemed. He was a strong man, he didn't need some guy to complete him.

But it was still nice to have someone to go to after a long day at work to help comfort him.

Slowly, his feet took the normal path to his workplace because work was always good at distracting him. He walked along the sidewalk, weaving in and out of the people, his eyes focused on the ground. Lights and sounds passed him but he didn't really notice them.

**To unknown:** _I can't believe I ran away. That's pathetic._

**From unknown:** _It's not. That was terrifying._

**To unknown:** _But the girls were obviously trying to help me meet a guy._

**From unknown: **_Yes, they were. But they were being too pushy. Think of it this way, now they have to clean up their own mess. Plus, you don't need to *meet* a guy. You already have a guy._

**To unknown:** _What are you talking about? I don't already have a guy. I think you have your memories messed up._

**From unknown:** _No, I don't. You're just behind._

Kurt was about to send back an annoyed text telling his future self to mind his own business when suddenly there was a noise behind him. "Kurt!"

Kurt turned around to find Blaine hanging out the door to the Whole Foods. "Hi, Blaine. What are you doing?"

"I'm actually closing up." Blaine's eyes narrowed. "You look really upset."

Kurt shrugged. "It's been a really long day."

Blaine glanced around and beckoned Kurt forward. "Well, how about this? I don't like closing up alone but all the people I usually work with abandoned me. Why don't you come in, keep me company and tell me about what's bothering you? Sound good?"

Kurt's expression lit up. "Actually that sounds great." Blaine stepped aside to let him in and Kurt slipped past him, smiling a little as his arm brushed against Blaine's chest and the door slipped closed.

[xXx][xXx][xXx]

**Excerpt from Chapter Five—"Don't Be Obtuse"**: Kurt dropped his head back against the shelf and he groaned. "My roommates decided to hold a party to set me up with a guy. The problem is all the guys they tried to set me up with were horrible and obnoxious just plain boring. One guy likes to yo-yo."

"Yo-yo? Is that a new sex term?"

**A/N**: I am so sorry for the weird things that happened when uploading this last week. For some strange reason ff decided not to work and forced me to keep trying to upload it. Thank you though to everyone who wrote in trying to find the chapter and sent in emails and reviews telling us how much you still like the story (tell your friends –winkwinknudgenudge-). Things like that are really what make us want to continue writing; knowing people like our work.

So, thank you again and don't forget to read and review!


	5. Don't be Obtuse

**Media:** Fanfic  
><strong>Title:<strong> Live for the Moment  
><strong>Authors<strong>: arcofrainbows & 14thfairytale(AKA bowtiewearingowl)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None really.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>3,300+ (17,200+ so far)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Some language  
><strong>AN: **This will be updated every Wednesday and is nine parts long. It will be updated on , Scarves and Coffee, and Livejournal.

**Summary:** Kurt is waiting for his boyfriend to propose when he receives a mysterious text warning him to get out of that relationship. Fast. He then find out he is getting dating advice from himself—ten years in the future. (AU)

Chapter Five: Don't Be Obtuse

Kurt followed Blaine through the store to the back where he motioned for Kurt to wait. Blaine slipped through the swinging doors and returned a moment later, his apron draped over his arm. Before Kurt could question him Blaine brought them through the chips aisle, grabbing pita chips and hummus sat down on the ground which his back against the shelves. "What are you doing?" Kurt demanded, gaping at the man.

"Eating hummus." He patted the ground next to him. "Join me."

"Are you sure you're allowed to do this?"

Blaine shrugged and patted the ground again. "I'm the manager and I'm going to pay for this tomorrow. It's no problem. People have done far worse in here after hours."

Kurt's nose wrinkled. "Ew." He slowly lowered himself onto the ground. "That's a mental image I've never wanted."

"You've never had to see it on the security camera." Blaine replied, pulling open the chip bag and offering it to Kurt. "So, wanna tell me why you look so sad?"

Kurt dropped his head back against the shelf and he groaned. "My roommates decided to hold a party to set me up with a guy. The problem is all the guys they tried to set me up with were horrible and obnoxious just plain boring. One guy likes to yo-yo."

"Yo-yo? Is that a new sex term?"

"No. Yo-yoing like the game that kids do with-with the sting and the bouncy thingy." Kurt replied, popping a chip into his mouth.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment before murmuring, "Were your roommates high when they introduced you to this guy?"

"Oh, it wasn't just him, it was a ton of other guys. A tanning model, a jockey, an artist. The list goes on."

Blaine watched Kurt with those brilliant eyes, his lips set in what seemed to a permanently amused smile. "They all sound exciting."

Kurt groaned and dipped his chip into the hummus. "They may sound exciting in theory, but they were all ridiculously boring. One guy even shoved my head under a lamp so he could see the color of my eyes better because he liked the shade."

Blaine gave one hiccup of a laugh and then clamped his jaw shut to keep from laughing too loudly. "That sounds horrible." He stopped and thought for a second before he quickly turned and stared at Kurt. "So, since all those guys were horrible, tell me about _your_ perfect guy."

"My perfect guy?"

"Yeah. Tell me what he would look like. What he would be like."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I'm nosy. And it's nice to have a person to think about when you're faced with some horrible date. I use it all the time."

"You do? Tell me about him." Kurt was suddenly intrigued. He leaned forward, watching Blaine's face.

Blaine grinned and waggled his finger at Kurt. "Nope. This is for you. So tell me about who you think your perfect guy is. Start with what he looks like. Close your eyes."

With a sigh Kurt leaned back and closed his eyes. "He's dark, as in the dark Prince Charming way with dark hair, tanned skin. He has to have intriguing eyes. I don't care about the color."

"Height?" Blaine asked, his voice soft.

"A little shorter than me, and sturdy, someone that I can lean against while I'm drawing but I have to bend down just a little to kiss. I want to be able to hug him and have his shoulder at the perfect height so I can rest my face against his neck. He has to be a reader so that we can have quiet nights in without television. He has to be good with kids because some day I want to adopt. We have to be able to sing together."

"You sing?" Blaine's voice drifted softly through Kurt's head.

Kurt's eyes remained closed as he smiled softly "I did. I used to be in Glee club in my school. I loved singing."

"Loved?"

"I haven't been able to sing in a while. Work kind of killed that for me."

Blaine reached over and jostled Kurt's knee, grabbing his attention. "We'll have to fix that. What's your favorite song?"

"Blackbird."

"Good choice. C'mon now, sing."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Now! What? Are you insane?" Blaine shook his head once. When Blaine motioned for him to continue Kurt felt his cheeks heat up but his opened his mouth and began to sing the all too familiar song. What he wasn't expecting was at the chorus Blaine coming in to harmonize with him.

Kurt's gaze latched onto Blaine's and they finished the song together. When silence fell Kurt grinned at Blaine. "You sing?"

"I was a lead singer for _my _glee club. An a cappella group actually."

"Well, it really is a small world." Kurt murmured, picking up another chip.

Their eyes met for a long moment until Blaine looked away with a bashful grin. He squeezed Kurt's knee and got up. "I have to lock up now. Want to walk me out?" Kurt didn't waste a second getting to his feet and following Blaine to the back of the store.

Blaine closed up the front, turned off the lights and walked with him out the back door. "Thank you. This is exactly what I needed." Kurt told him as they walked down the sidewalk.

"It's no problem. It was nice to end my day by talking to someone nice and not demanding me to feed them."

"Your cat?" Kurt asked, smirking.

"I love him, I really do. But there are days that I miss living around actual people." Blaine whined. Kurt chuckled and sighed as they walked together until they parted at the lamp. "I hope that things go okay with your roommates."

"Me too." Kurt replied, feeling his heart flutter a little. "Hopefully the party will be over when I get back."

Blaine held out his hand. "Here's hoping. See you soon?"

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and squeezed once, letting the touch linger. "Definitely. I'll text you."

"Have a good night Kurt." Blaine finished with another shy smile before slipping his hand out of Kurt's grasp and continuing on his way home.

On the way home Kurt felt lighter than air. Being around Blaine made him feel amazing.

He stayed that way until he got home, which was deserted but looked like a train wreck had happened in the front yard. Inside the house wasn't much better. Both girls were missing and Kurt raised his voice to be heard. "So, who is cleaning up this massive mistake of a house party?" There was no response. "There is no way in hell that I am cleaning this up after all the hell you put me through."

"We didn't put you through anything! We were helping you out." Santana griped, popping up from behind the counter. "Oh crap." She finished, realizing that she'd given away her hiding place.

Quinn slowly appeared from behind the couch. "We really were trying to help you. I honestly thought that those guys could potentially be good for you. I didn't realize they were such douches."

"So both of you were trying to set me up? What were you planning on getting out of that?" Kurt asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Santana came fully into the room, leaning her back against the wall. "Whoever failed to get you a guy had to clean up the apartment."

Kurt gave both of them her best bitch glare. "So, since that failed the both of you can work together to fix this mess. I'm going to supervise so that neither of you cheat."

"We wouldn't cheat." Quinn pouted.

Kurt went to the counter and heaved himself onto it so that he was sitting on the one clear and clean space. "I know that you have a cleaning service on your speed dial. God, this place looks like hell."

Quinn slowly started picking up the articles of clothes that had somehow been shed. "It definitely does." Suddenly she stood up. "And where have you been young man?"

Kurt's cheeks colored slightly. "I was going to go and do some work, but I met Blaine and we talked for a while."

Quinn tossed a rag at Santana. "Would you start cleaning. Please?" Santana grumbled at her but started cleaning the counter around Kurt's butt.

"Blaine as in the organic gel head?" Santana asked, pushing a plate into the sink. Kurt nodded and both of her perfectly plucked eyebrows rose. "And when you say 'talk' you mean having hot kinky sex, right?"

The color spread farther along his face, tinting the tips of his ears. "_No_. We sat in the chips aisle and ate pita and hummus and talked about my perfect guy."

"Your perfect guy? That sounds fun. What did you say?" Quinn asked, passing him to grab a trash bag and toss the clothes into it.

Kurt let his legs dangle below him as he thought back on his conversation with Blaine. Dark hair, dark eyes, smile, musical. "A lot. I said a lot." He murmured, realizing that the man he'd described to Blaine, was actually Blaine. God, the guy must have though he was a creeper. "He was very nice and helped me think things through. I honestly had a great time."

"When are you going out again?" Quinn pressed, tying the bag shut.

Kurt's head jerked up. "We-we're not going out. We barely know each other."

Santana started running hot water in the sink. "That's the best way to actually get to know someone. Or so I hear."

"I don't know. Honestly, I think he's just being friendly. He probably doesn't think that I'm even someone he should date."

Santana scoffed. "He works at _Whole Foods_. _You _work in the fashion industry. He's lucky you're even looking at him as a possibility."

"But I'm not!" Kurt insisted. Both of the girls gave him looks that told him they did not believe him.

Quinn lugged the trash outside under Kurt's watchful gaze and Santana worked at cleaning the kitchen. Slowly things began to get cleaner while Kurt sat on the counter and chatted with them about the party. Apparently it had gone downhill when someone (read: Quinn) called the police and gave a noise complaint. When the police showed up people scattered pretty fast.

At one point Santana popped from behind a potted plant. "Something over there smells like your step-brother's . I don't think I can go over there."

"And I highly doubt our pathetic carpet cleaner will be able to make any dent in this mess." Quinn added.

Kurt jumped off the counter. "Okay. Okay. I think I've punished you two enough. Let's leave this as it is. Quinn, call your cleaning people and they can take care of the rest." Quinn sighed softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You are amazing. Thank you so much!" She hugged him once and flounced away to her room, skipping along tiredly.

Santana threw down her cloth. "It's about time. I was wondering when you were going to crack." She slunk by him, snatching his hip as he passed. "So, when are you going to go out with the prince of produce again?"

"Your running out of names for him, aren't you? I think you've used that one before." Kurt shot back, trying to not let her get the best of him. He couldn't afford to give her the power to make him think that Blaine liked him back.

"Whatever Kurt. Just get your ass out of your head and go do something."

Kurt grabbed her waist and pushed her forward. "Go to your room you lush." She snarled at him but allowed him to guide her to her room. Next door Quinn's door was closed and he could hear her nature sound sleep aid thing playing whale noises. He grinned at the doors before going to his own room.

**To unknown:** _Tonight actually turned out to be better than I expected._

**From unknown:** _I know. Blaine is a wonderful cheer-er-upper._

**To unknown:** _How well do you know him in the future?_

**From unknown:** _I wish I could tell you. That's a very touchy subject._

**To unknown:** _What isn't a touchy subject with you?_

**From unknown:** _Well, just think of this. If everything goes right, hopefully you'll understand what I'm talking about soon._

**To unknown:** _Just tell me this, will I be happy in the future?_

**From unknown:** _Let's just say that things are looking brighter. Go to sleep. Tomorrow will bring new things and bring you closer to the future you deserve._

Kurt sighed at his phone and tossed it on the table next to his bed before falling face forward onto the mattress. Having his future self meddling in his life was turning out to be more of a curse than a blessing.

In the morning Kurt woke up to find Quinn hovering on the edge of the hallway door. "Are you afraid the mess is going to bite?" He whispered in her ear.

"It looks bigger than it did last night." She murmured back.

"That's because last night you were drunk. Did you call your cleaning service?"

Quinn turned around fast and then winced from the movement. She grabbed her temple and grimaced at him, shielding her eyes. "I thought I dreamed that you said that."

"Nope. Call them." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and went to the kitchen to start cooking pancakes to help the girls soak up an excess alcohol. In the background he heard her hiss a "_ohthankgod!_' and then start dialing.

By the time he finished cooking Santana came straggling in, wrinkling her nose at the smell in the living room. "It smells like Finn's room in there."

"It is pretty bad, but my cleaning guys are on their way. I have to leave for class since I'm already running late. I'll take one of those pancakes to go please." Quinn said, grabbing a pancake and dropping it into a plastic bag and dribbled some syrup into the baggy. "Thank you darling. I'll see you tonight."

"I won't be back until late though. There's a 'congrats' soiree for one of the girls at the studio. She's leaving to go to work in Milan so I'll probably be there until late." Kurt told them, flipping the pancakes and putting some fully cooked ones on Santana's plate. She groaned and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Stop being so fucking perky." She groaned. Quinn giggled, always the one to recover quicker than Santana. She patted the top of Satana's head and rushed out of the room.

Kurt checked his watch and sighed. "I'm probably going to have to take a taxi cab at this point. Are you going to be around to let in the cleaners?"

"I don't think there's any way I'm doing anything today other than burning off this hangover." She groaned.

"Good. I'll see you tonight. You be good." He told her before grabbing his own quick breakfast and rushing out the door to catch a cab. Kurt was a little disappointed that he couldn't do his usual morning ritual of greeting Blaine like he normally did. At the office he finished up his last pancake and checked his phone.

**From unknown:** _Sorry, it was a long day at work last night. I was just feeling at the end of my rope. Don't worry too much tonight. Just have fun and make sure to hug Shelia and tell her she'll be amazing in Milan. A legend._

**To unknown:** _Does that really happen to her?_

**From unknown:** _Maybe._

**To unknown:** _That's rich. You can tell me her future, but not my own._

**To unknown:** _Sorry, that was rude. It's just…_

**From unknown:** _A lot to take in, I know. Don't worry. Everything will be fine._

Kurt tucked his phone into his pocket and sighed before pushing into the office. He spent the entire day avoiding Patrick and working closely along-side his boss and hanging around Tina. She got the biggest kick out of listening to his stories of the night out at the party and with Blaine.

"Blaine sounds like quite the charmer." She told him with a wink, nudging his shoulder with hers.

Kurt's cheeks colored slightly. "Yeah. He is."

Patrick came around the corner. "Already got a new man Kurt? Who knew you could move on so quickly." His voice was snide. Kurt felt his shoulders clench hard and had almost replied when Patrick moved quickly around the corner.

Tina took his hand and squeezed once. "Don't let him get to you. He's just an ass." Kurt nodded once. "Let's just go and tell Shelia how amazing she is and how well she'll do in Milan."

Kurt gave her a quick and strained smile and allowed her to pull him along. In the upstairs studio music played and people milled around with drinks in their hands. After last night the last thing he wanted was to have another drink. Next to him Tina hung close.

Patrick stayed near their boss the entire time, chatting with their coworkers and laughing as if there was nothing wrong in the world. Kurt tried his best to keep from paying attention to them. But every so often his eyes would stray to Patrick again. It wasn't until he was getting ready to leave that he realized that Patrick was gone. Probably left with one of the guys from the office.

Kurt went to his desk and got a text.

**From unknown**: _Don't forget to get that paperwork to Kimberly._

**To unknown:**_ Oh! Yeah, thanks for reminding me._

Kurt immediately snatched up the pamphlet of paper he had drawn up earlier that day and returned to the party. He tapped on the shoulder of a girl he worked with, "Have you seen Kimberly?" At the blank look she gave him he prompted further. "Our boss?"

"Oh, she went into the filing room."

"Thanks." He grinned at her and pushed through the crowd. On the other side of the room he pulled open the file door and then stopped dead. His blood running cold.

Kimberly was in there, but she wasn't alone. Her back was pushed up against the filing shelves with Patrick pushing against her hips. His mouth was attached to hers, practically tearing off her sweater.

Without thinking Kurt slammed the door shut, turned tail, and ran.

[xXx][xXx][xXx]

**Excerpt from Chapter Six—"Drunk Texting Can Be Your Friend"**: "I don't want to think about this anymore. I can't believe he would do this to me." Kurt hiccupped, his face wet with tears.

Santana frowned at him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "The best way to get over something like this is to get drunk again. You know, take a bit of the hair of the dog that bit you."

"You want me to get drunk again so I forget today even happened?"

Santana smirked at him, glancing to Quinn for only a moment. "Not just drunk. I want you to get totally smashed."

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter. I have to admit this is my favorite one so far of the group. As far as the next few go after chapter six, they may not be up on Wednesday. It's finals week and I will be super busy and don't know when I'll have time to work on the next three. But I'm going to concentrate in the next few days to finish chapter six and seven and eight before things get too crazy. Once again I want to thank my beta for being so amazing and I want to also mention again that this is based off of 'Dating Rules from my Future Self' which can be found on Hulu and Youtube.

Thank you again to everyone to all of you who have read this far and don't forget to review and comment!


	6. Drunk Texting can be Your Friend

**Media:** Fanfic  
><strong>Title:<strong> Live For The Moment  
><strong>Authors<strong>: arcofrainbows & 14thfairytale(AKA bowtiewearingowl)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None really.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>+ (+ so far)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Some language  
><strong>AN: **This will be updated every Wednesday and is nine parts long. It will be updated on , Scarves and Coffee, and Livejournal.

**Summary:** Kurt is waiting for his boyfriend to propose when he receives a mysterious text warning him to get out of that relationship. Fast. He then find out he is getting dating advice from himself—ten years in the future. (AU)

Chapter Six: Drunk Texting Can Be Your Friend

**To unknown**: _Why didn't you warn me?_

**From unknown**: _Because you needed to know._

**To unknown**: _Then you of all people should understand how much this hurts._

**From unknown**: _I do. But there's a reason behind all of this._

**To unknown**: _I can't deal with this right now. Don't talk to me again._

**From unknown**: _I'm sorry._

Kurt felt that anxious bubble of panic rising in his throat all the way home. Once there he was alone, which while surprising, was nice. And horrible. He wanted a shoulder to cry on, damnit!

He stormed through the house and into his room, dropping onto the bed and pulling the pillow close to his chest. Everything that he hadn't thought about before now came to the forefront of his mind and it hurt. Why the hell was Patrick having an affair with _their boss_? How long had this been going on? While he was still seeing Patrick?

His knees curled up to his chest and he shoved his face into the pillow harder, trying to block out all the sounds.

Half an hour later the door opened and closed. "Anyone here?" Santana called. Kurt didn't move or call out. His voice refused to work. Santana found him a moment or two later. "Kurt? Listen, I know I said I was going to be here all day but the cleaners came and they finished pretty fast so I thought, why not go shopping for a few hours and I know you're thinking, where are my bags, well—Kurt? What's wrong?" He felt her body weighing down the bed beside him. "Kurt?"

"I saw him."

"Who?

"Patrick."

"That's it? Patrick. I thought we agreed that he wasn't worth thinking about. Or is this like the second wave of breakup pain? Because I've never experienced that and I don't know what to do so let's call Quinn—"

Kurt sat up and threw the pillow aside. "I saw him practically having sex with my boss in the filing closet."

Santana stared at him for a moment before it seemed to register with her. "That dick! Hold up, I'm in the agency. Those models may be tiny but they can throw a mean punch. I can get them to his apartment in five minutes."

Kurt's forehead dropped into his hands. "Don't call the long-leg mob." His voice hitched in his throat. "I can't believe he did this to me."

Santana awkwardly wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Are you more upset about the fact that he was probably cheating on you with your boss, or…?"

"I'm upset that he was with a woman! Do you know how much it hurts to know that the guy that you spent so long with moved on with a_ woman_?" Kurt moaned.

The door opened and closed, "Kurt? Santana? Anyone home?"

"We're in here!" Santana called, sounding horribly uncomfortable. Quinn appeared in the doorway and the moment she saw the state that Kurt was in her hands flew to her hips.

"Okay, what did you do?" She asked, her voice accusatory.

Santana's hands went up and she shook her head. "Not my fault this time. Kurt found Patrick making out with his boss." Quinn's expression fell and she rushed to sit next to Kurt, using her hip to push Santana out of the way so she could bundle Kurt up in her arms.

She rocked him back and forth, and he would have felt ridiculous if he hadn't been so heartbroken. "What we need tonight is a girls' night." Quinn stated authoritatively, rubbing his back. "Ice cream, lava cake, sad movies filled with vindication."

"And vodka." Santana added, crossing her legs loftily.

Kurt nuzzled his face into Quinn's shoulder. "I don't want to think about Patrick anymore. I can't believe he would do this to me." Kurt hiccupped again, his face wet with tears.

Santana frowned at him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "The best way to get over something like this is to get drunk again. You know, take a bit of the hair of the dog that bit you."

"You want me to get drunk again so I forget today even happened?"

Santana smirked at him, glancing to Quinn for only a moment. "Not just drunk. I want you to get totally smashed."

Quinn glared over her shoulder at the girl. "Vodka solves nothing. Remember what happened last night?"

Santana fluttered her hand. "That's because we asked too many people over. Tonight it's just going to be us. I'll go to the liquor store now."

Quinn's eyes tracked Santana as she got up from the bed. "How do you know it's what Kurt wants? Maybe he doesn't want to get drunk."

Kurt sat up quickly, wrenching Quinn's arms from his neck. "Getting drunk is exactly what I need right now. That and an entire cheesecake."

"I can get both. But just know, as you stuff your little chipmunk cheeks full of cheesecake I will be recording all of it so that you can feel the full weight of your choices." She waggled her fingers at them and flounced out the door.

Quinn grabbed Kurt's shoulders and forced him to look at her. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

Kurt nodded once as his phone beeped, alerting him to a message. He checked his phone, feeling his heart beat a little faster when he realized that it was from Blaine.

**From Blaine**: _How has your day been so far? I was sad that I didn't see you today. :)_

Quinn glanced over his shoulder. "Blaine from Whole Foods?" Kurt nodded. "You've been talking a lot lately?" Kurt nodded again.

"He's a really nice guy." He said, texting back a quick message.

**To Blaine**: _It's been a hectic morning with a rather tragic ending._

Quinn took Kurt's face in her hands and made him look at her. "Have you ever thought that Blaine-?"

Kurt knew where she was going with this and shook his head. "He's sweet, but right now I think he only sees me as the guy who walks past the store every morning."

"He's also the guy who sat with you and ate pita chips and hummus after hours when you were feeling at your worst." She nodded to the phone knowingly and got up off the bed. "I'm going to scrounge up movies and sweets for our girls night before Santana gets back."

**From Blaine**: _Well, the day is over. Take some time for yourself to rest. I will talk to you later._

**To Blaine**: _Thank you, Blaine._

They got to work, Quinn giving him little time to even sink back into this ennui of his. They pulled out the ice cream and some cookies that Quinn had made earlier in the week. Santana came back with a full cheesecake and a couple bottles of liquors that looked vaguely poisonous. Behind her stood a pretty little blonde with a rather vague look on her face.

"Bottoms up!" She called happily.

Quinn's arms crossed over her chest. "And who is this?"

Santana glanced nonchalantly behind her. "This is Brittany."

"And why is she here?"

"I mentioned our girls night and she pointed out that she's a girl and I invited her." Brittany slipped past Santana to sidle up to Kurt.

"But you're not a girl." The blonde stated, her voice light.

Kurt stared at her for a moment, trying to see if she was serious. "No, I'm not. It's just a phrase."

"Oh. Are you the one that we're trying to cheer up? Your boyfriend broke your heart?"

Kurt glanced to Santana, wondering what she'd told the girl. "Yes, he did."

"So you're a dolphin?" Brittany asked. At everyone's silence she continued. "Dolphins are gay sharks. I'm a dolphin too. I didn't think I was in the beginning but then I realized I really liked Santana's sweet lady kisses."

Kurt found the girl's absurdity sweet and he laughed, taking one of the beers that Santana had brought and gave it to her. "Well, um, this is Quinn." Quinn wiggled her fingers at Brittany, looking vaguely amused. "Welcome to our 'Patrick is an ass' girls night." Brittany opened her bottle and gulped down the majority of it in one swig.

Santana threw up a great cry and shoved a bottle in Kurt's hand and put on the generic romcom DVD that Kurt and Quinn had picked out.

About halfway through his first glass Kurt called out, "I swear, these past two weeks I've drunk more than I ever have in my entire life!"

Santana glanced at her glass and nodded once. "This has actually been a light week for me."

"When I get drunk I take my clothes off." Brittany spoke up from the floor where the top few buttons of her shirt were unbuttoned already. Santana's eyebrows lifted to her hair line.

"I would love to see what your liver looks like." Quinn said, shying away from downing her glass of alcohol seeing as she had class in the morning. She kept her gaze away from the other blonde and instead looked over the room as if afraid that another party like the one they'd thrown earlier would erupt.

"It probably looks like it had fun in high school. Unlike yours." Santana sniped back, which set Kurt into a fit of giggles. When he finally recovered he lifted his glass.

"Ladies! Ladies!" The girls grinned at him and quieted down. "Thank you for this evening. As much as I know that I am going to regret this tomorrow, I am enjoying myself right now. I've even forgotten my jackass of an ex. Oh." The moment he said that every came flooding back and his expression fell. "Oh."

Santana immediately saw the change in his mood and shook her head, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her. "No! Don't you dare slide back on us Hummel. Take another shot." She grabbed one of the little glasses and forced it into his hand.

Kurt hesitated for one minute before tossing it back and letting the thick warmth seep into every corner of his body.

His happiness didn't last long as he frowned again into the bottom of the glass. "You know, Patrick hated vodka. Said it tasted like nail polish remover."

"Aren't they the same thing?" Brittany asked. Santana patted her stomach, the closest part of the girl to Santana's hand.

"Kurt. You need to stop thinking of him. He's a horrible person. Quinn agrees with me."

Kurt turned to look at Quinn who had fallen into a soft dazed state where her eyes were trained on a piece of crumbling molding. Santana nudged her violently and she jerked back to reality. "Yes! Completely. Tastes like nail polish remover."

Kurt sighed. "I don't really like vodka either. We had that in common." Santana pushed another drink into Kurt's hand. When she wasn't looking he grabbed his phone and began to text. He needed to tell someone what had happened. Someone who wouldn't shove a glass of vodka into his hand when he opened his mouth.

The pattern continued that each time Kurt fell into a state of depression until finally Kurt was stretched across the couch and almost asleep, clutching his phone in his hand. His head was cradled in Brittany's lap as she brightly played with the tips of Kurt's hair. Santana watched him with a small frown on her face. Quinn came up behind her, offering her a class of champagne.

"He's going to be okay."

"I know he's going to be fine. He's just being a baby." Santana scoffed.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the woman. "You know, you may act like a bitch. But I know that you care."

Santana turned and glared at Quinn. "Don't you have papers to grade?" Quinn sighed and patted Santana's shoulder and turned to go to her room.

Kurt's phone began ringing and Brittany immediately picked it up. "Blaine?" She asked, glancing to Santana.

Santana's eyebrows rose "Oh really now? Gayboy's little produce man? Hand it to me." Brittany glanced down at it then at Kurt, obviously trying to figure out how to get out from under Kurt. The phone rang again and she answered it without thinking. "Hello?"

Santana could hear Blaine's muffled confusion and grinned. Brittany tilted her head to the side. "Kurt's asleep on my lap. He has the softest hair, softer than my hair even though I follow what the bottle tells me. Rinse and repeat. But I stop when my arms get tired of scrubbing." There was a hollow silence on the other end.

Santana sighed and settled on the arm of the couch, grabbing the phone from the woman. "Hello?"

"Kurt?"

"No, this is Santana. How can I help you?" She smirked, crossing her legs.

"I um, Kurt sent me this text earlier. He said something about walking in on-"

"His boss and ex? Yeah, hit him hard so we brought out the booze. We should have taken his phone away but it'll be more fun to watch his reaction in the morning when he sees just what he drunk texted."

Blaine paused. "Isn't that a little mean?"

"Please. Without me Polly Pocket would be an emotional wreck. He had no backbone when we first met."

There was a huffy sigh on the other end and Santana smirked down at Brittany, letting her fingers tickle the back of Brittany's neck, getting her a dopey smile from the other girl. "Fine. I just wanted to make sure he was okay-"

"What's your angle?" Santana broke in.

"Huh?" Blaine replied eloquently.

"I just want to know what your deal is. You obviously have something for him since you keep texting him and talking to him and checking to make sure he's okay after a poor-poor-pitiful-me drunk dialing session. I bet you were hoping that he was giving you the opening to slip in after telling you about his boss. Wanted to play the white knight, right?"

"No, I-"

Santana got up and walked a few feet away, grinning devilishly. "Don't deny it. Other guys wouldn't want to get involved in this, especially when he's so wasted. It's a little pathetic actually."

"What are you getting at?" Blaine sounded exasperated and tired and angry. The perfect mix. "I didn't call Kurt just to get accosted by some obnoxious roommate."

Santana shrugged and turned back to Kurt who was smiling dopily as Brittany brushed her fingers through his bangs while she smiled out into thin air. She was obviously entertaining herself. "I'm just saying that if you don't get a move on him, _he's_ going to move on and you'll be left in the dust, remembered only as the ridiculously tiny-waisted shelf stocker at Whole Foods."

There was a small pause on the other line until Blaine finally said. "So, what do you suggest?"

[xXx]

Kurt woke up the next morning like he'd been hit by a steamroller. Santana looked very close to the same shape when he went outside. He settled next to her and lowered his head tenderly to the surface. "What happened to being the queen of drinking?" He asked snarkily, his voice hoarse.

"Britt-britt and I did body shots after you passed out." Kurt groaned and Santana continued, "So, what are your plans for work now?"

"I don't know and it's too early to think about that."

Santana shrugged and sipped her coffee. "If you ask me, I think you should go out on your own."

Kurt turned his head a little to glare at her. "What part of too early did you not get." She sent him a snotty look and he looked away, the light streaming in from the window behind her head bothering him too much. "Did I do anything I will regret later?"

"Mmm." He turned quickly to glare at her and she gave him a very innocent look in reply. "I'll let you figure that out for yourself." She slid his phone toward him and his eyes widened. He sat up so fast the room spun but he didn't care as he thumbed through his most recent messages.

**To Blaine**: _at work 2day i walked inon my jackassess ex bf and my boss makin out in our spply room i make copies in there!_

**From Blaine**: _I'm so sorry Kurt! Is there anything I can do to help?_

**From Blaine**: _Are you okay?_

**From Blaine**: _I'm going to call as soon as I get off my shift._

**From Blaine**: _Kurt?_

**From Blaine**: _That's it. I don't care if I'm at work. I'm calling you._

He quickly went to his call log and found one received call from Blaine. Wait. Received?

Kurt twisted to glare at Santana. "Did you answer my phone?"

Santana smirked at him archly. "No. Brittany did."

Stumbling to his feet Kurt quickly tried to call Blaine back, desperate to find out what Brittany and/or Santana had said to the other boy. He hurried out of the room, dragging his robe higher up on his shoulder, cursing himself for buying silk.

The phone began ringing as the doorbell chimed and Kurt hustled to drag open the door, wincing as the sun hit his eyes. When he was able to clear his vision he was startled to see an equally alarmed looking Blaine, whose phone was lifted to his ear. "Morning, um, Kurt. Rough night?"

"Why in the world are you here?" Kurt blurted, realizing what he'd just said and clapped his hand to his mouth, wide-eyed.

[xXx][xXx][xXx]

**Excerpt from Chapter Seven—"Sometimes Friends Get in the Way"**: (Sorry! No excerpt today. There will be one on the next chapter's excerpt though!)

**A/N**: I am so sorry for missing the past two updates! I had less time to write than usual seeing as my family got some really bad news and I was helping Susan and Adrienne and a few of the other girls move out of the dorms. I'm still at school until the end of May and seeing as my only close friends here are in Wyoming, I'll probably have a lot more time to write. Oh not. Because I'm a lazy bum. But really, I will make it my goal to have chapter seven ready to go by next wednesday!

Once again, thank you to everyone who's been reading and keeping up to date with what's going on and wishing me well. You all are amazing. Also, once again, this story is based off the Youtube (also found on Hulu) miniseries 'Dating Rules from My Future Self.


End file.
